The invention hereof is a controlled cross from what is generally known as a native eastern dogwood, perhaps better known as Cornus florida L.
This cultivar is a product of a long and careful program to develop dogwoods of various sizes, shapes and forms and appearance, as well as to overcome some of the problems which exist in dogwoods which diminish their commercial value. In particular there is disclosed an outstanding and colorful tree with a display more outstanding as compared with the usual and well known dogwood of the C. florida and other common varieties.
This program of hybridizing has extended over many, many years and has resulted in a number of valuable additions to the dogwood family.
The new dogwood was selected as a seedling from the progeny of a controlled cross involving an unnamed white-bracted seedling and an unnamed plant of C. florida var. rubra West, this having taken place in a cultivated area and as part of the program before noted.
As a result of the program, there are distinguishing characteristics which appear to be valuable. Our new cultivar is one which can be and has been asexually reproduced by us, by stem cuttings, and can be so reproduced by budding and/or grafting as may be most appropriate.
The area in which the plant hereof was developed and is currently existing, is that of New Brunswick, N.J., and for the trade the same will be known by the commercial name of `D-184-11`, the identifier which it was assigned when selected, and has for local identification, the synonym `Rutman`.